


speed

by evak1isak



Series: boy in jeans [11]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Clubbing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Feminization, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prostitution, some angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak, who sells sex for money, finally comes to terms with the feelings he has for his ex-client Even.This is a second part for "money", which is also in this series.---Part of the series "boy in jeans", based on Ryan Beatty's album "Boy in jeans".





	speed

**Author's Note:**

> There's a first part for this fic, in this series, called "money". I hadn't planned on writing a second part but some of you mentioned how you wanted more of that story so here it is.

**The first part of this story can be found here:[money](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257898)**

You got that tattoo from your best friend in your bedroom

You let him stick and poke you

You like French fry and the Fujicam flash and gold crew

It's good to get to know you

Do you speak Japanese?

Do you speak Japanese?

Do you speak Japanese?

Do you do speed?

Do you speak Japanese?

Do you speak Japanese?

Do you speak Japanese?

Do you do speed?

[Speed - Ryan Beatty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGHYG74ewcs)

It was the first time Even had seen him outside his bedroom or outside the den of a pub where he had met Isak. Even had gone out ot a club, not expecting much to happen. He didn’t expect to see the boy there. Since Even had confessed his love and that he was only paying to be with him, Isak had stopped replying to his texts.

Even would approach and say hi, but Isak was clearly being intimate with a man who was probably in his forties next to the bar. He couldn’t blame him, the dude was hot. He then saw how the man inserted two bills between the skin and the hem of Isak’s pink skirt. The man took the chance and placed his hand on Isak’s ass, to which the boy giggled and placed his head on the strong chest. Even then saw how the man placed something inside Isak’s drink (which he had probably bought for Isak).

“Excuse me,” Even muttered as he walked past the two girls that were dancing in front of him. When he got to the bar, he took the drink and threw it over the man.

“The fuck is wrong with you!?” He said, pushing Isak off him. It looked like he really wanted to fight Even.

“You poured something in his drink.” 

“What are you doing here?” Isak asked him. He was standing between the two of them; he looked scared.

“You know him?” The man asked behind him.

“He is, was… a client.” 

“Let me take you home,” Even said. He stretched his hand slowly, and Isak looked at it and then at the other man. He bit the inside of his cheek, and then he held Even’s hand. “Let’s go,” Even said.

“What about my money?” The man asked as Even led Isak.

“He gets to keep it,” Even shouted back as they disappeared among the crowd.

“Do you have any money?” Isak asked once they were outside. It wasn’t that cold as they walked around the streets, shoulders bumping against each other.

“What?” Even looked at him, slightly confused.

“I thought that you… you know,” Isak muttered.

Even frowned, “No, Isak. I wanted to get you out of that place. Nothing in exchange. That man was about to drug you.” Even felt bad, this really showed how nobody had ever cared about Isak’s feelings.

Isak stopped walking, “Can we go to mine?”

Even rose his eyebrows. Isak had never invited him over. Every time they had met for sex it was at Even’s. Isak mentioned how he never liked having clients at home. Now Even wondered if Isak saw him as a client, just as another random guy, or not.

“Uhmm, yeah, of course.”

Isak smiled, “Good. It’s not that far away.”

They talked about uni and films, and how Isak had tried to learn Japanese but gave up, and decided to focus on French instead. But he also gave up, because he didn’t have time. 

It was weird. They had never told each other so much about their lives, but somehow it felt right to talk about themselves. Isak finally stopped walking in front of a big wooden door. “I live here,” he said, pointing at the door with his keys.

Even smiled, his hands inside his back pockets. “Right. I was glad to see you. I should probably…”

“Will you come upstairs? Plase?”

Of course, Even couldn’t say no.

I got my bleach hair and my hand-me-downs

And my Kafka tee

I saw it on the TV

Feel my pulse pump from the 808 drum like amphetamine

If you know what I mean

Do you speak Japanese?

Do you speak Japanese?

Do you speak Japanese?

Do you do speed?

Do you speak Japanese?

Do you speak Japanese?

Do you speak Japanese?

Do you do speed?

When Even kissed those lips, he felt like he was high on something. They were addicting. Somehow it felt different to when they had sex for money, and Isak kept making soft little moans underneath him as Even ran his hands up and down his bare thighs, pushing his skirt up. Isak took Even’s shirt off in return, his hands travelling up and down Even’s lean back. Even saw the tattoo on Isak’s thigh, the one he had seen many times when Isak had ridden him or Even had fucked him. Now he knew that  _ J + I _ represented  _ Jonas + Isak _ . Turns out that Jonas was Isak’s best friend, as he had told him while they were walking home. Isak had  _ J + I _ while Jonas got  _ I + J _ in his forearm. 

“I knew this was a bad idea,” the older boy said against Isak’s cherry-coloured lips. The only light illuminating the room came from a candle on the nightstand. And the whole room smelled now like vanilla.

“It’s fine,” Isak whispered against his lips. “Just kissing, no sex.” Even went to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses there, and Isak took the chance to take his skirt off, throwing it to the other side of the bedroom. 

Even looked at Isak and smile, before diving in and kissing him again. “I think we should probably go to bed.”

“Eveeen…” Isak complained as Even got off Isak and laid next to him. Even didn’t blame him, somehow removing his fingers from Isak’s soft skin felt wrong. 

Behind him, Even placed kisses on Isak’s nape, and the boy somehow softened and cuddled closer to the older boy. “Ugh, okay.” Even laughed and blew out the candle before bringing his arms around Isak.

***

When Even woke up, he didn’t know where he was. After a few seconds of confusion, he remembered that he was at Isak’s. But the boy was nowhere to be seen. His head ached. He stood up and put his T-shirt on, and then he heard the noise of pans being moved around.

He got out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen. And there was Isak, with a crop top on and a black pair of boxers. God, he was irresistible. 

“Hei,” Even said with a deep morning voice.

Isak, startled, jumped before turning around. He smiled, “Hei.”

“Cooking breakfast?” Even asked as he approached. Isak was making coffee. 

“Hmm,” Isak said. Even placed his hand on Isak’s hips, and when he was about to kiss him Isak moved his head to the left. “Everything okay?” He immediately removed his hand, he didn’t want Isak to feel awkward.

“Is this a good idea?” Isak asked against Even’s lips, staring into Even’s blue eyes.

“I don’t know. Is this what you want?”

Isak looked down and licked his lips before looking up again. They were too close, Isak trapped between Even and the counter. The only sound in the room was the boiling water inside the coffee machine. 

“I don’t want to develop feelings for someone. It makes you weak.”

Even sighed, “Sometimes I feel like I don’t understand you.”

Isak smirked. “Maybe I do speak Japanese, after all.”

Even laughed and held Isak’s hands. “Isak, I do like you. A lot. Fuck, you almost feel like taking drugs or something. You can open up to other people if you want. It’s okay to love and be loved. But, of course, I will not pressure you. It’s your choice. You can do whatever you want.”

“I just… I’ve never felt loved, you know? Nor by parents nor by my horrible ex-boyfriends. Well, if you can call them that, they only came over for the sex. That’s why I always want to have money in between. It makes me feel like I can’t grow attached to someone.”

Even removed the tear that had formed in Isak’s left eye. “Hey, we can take this step by step. Minute by minute. No pressure.” He had his forehead against Isak’s.

“Even?” Isak said, and he was about to add something when the coffee machine made that high-pitched noise that indicated that the coffee was ready. Isak turned around and moved the machine to another stove. 

Even hummed, “Yeah?”

“I like you a lot, too,” Isak whispered before kissing Even. 

Baby girl is on the run (two sugar, no cream)

Park is full of coins and guns

Watch her flash her - for cash (Take the white man's money)

Slushy lips and cherry wishes

Blow the candles out


End file.
